From the Diary of a Disgruntled Uchiha
by UchihaSakura4
Summary: Sasuke's team wants to help him manage his stress/anger, but whats their solution? Keeping a temporary journal, aka a diary. Uchihas do NOT keep diaries! end edited!


4

**A/N: So this one-shot, with the help of Hitsugayafangirl (formerly Uchihafangirl), is a tribute to Sasuke Uchiha, whose birthday is July 23****rd****. Happy birthday Sasuke!**

Disclaimer**- **_I don't own Naruto…but if I did, Sasuke wouldn't be such a moron. Lol_

* * *

_**From the Diary of a Disgruntled Uchiha**_

* * *

_Entry number one: July Seventeenth._

_My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and just for the record, this is the stupidest thing I've ever done. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi insist that writing in this journal is a good way to manage stress and my supposed anger. I don't know what they're referring to. Anyway, it's stupid but they are going to check to see if I'm writing, so I'll just get it over with. At least they won't bother me so much anymore. _

_I just got back to Konoha a few weeks ago and had my day in court. Tsunade decided to let me off the hook if I do a series of things for the village and stay on probation for a few years. That doesn't really leave much for me to do, so I'll just train. It's the only thing I can do now that makes me happy. _

_This morning I got up at 5:30am to train. I find that not many people will talk to me anymore, but Neji Hyuuga is an exception. We sparred for a few hours until he finally broke down and suggested a break. That's when the day began to get a little weird. I was walking down a street bandaging my hand when I noticed some girls walking behind me. I'd been walking for nearly twenty minutes, and it occurred to me that they had been behind me the whole time. I decided to stop at the next restaurant I saw to see if they would follow me. When I walked inside, I went to the back of the restaurant and at first I thought I'd been overly paranoid. There was no sign of the girls. I was about to sit down and get something to eat, I mean I was already there, when they walked in. They were definitely following me. So I snuck out the back before they saw me and went back to the training grounds. I wasn't really hungry anyway. I didn't see them again that day._

_Entry number two: July Eighteenth. _

_This is so stupid. Luckily, Sakura told me today that I only needed to do this for a week and if I wanted to continue, then I could. I made the mistake of asking why she thought I __had__ to do anything she told me to, and she started a rather unwanted fight; although, I suppose it was a good learning experience. She's gotten much stronger since I left. I'm impressed._

_So anyway, I sparred with Neji again today. He tried harder this time, obviously annoyed with his poor performance the previous day. It was tough, fighting him. I always hated the Byakugan. It's completely unfair, but I guess I shouldn't be the pot calling the kettle black. With my Sharingan, the spar became much easier, although I left with a short trip to the hospital. _

_On my way back I stopped at the ramen shop and saw the dobe. He was annoying. As usual. Ramen in hand, I headed back to my apartment. I couldn't help noticing that Naruto was snickering as I walked away. _

_It was those girls again._

_But the weird thing is, they were different girls. Yesterday, it was a group of five girls. There wasn't anything noticeable about them, but I could tell that these were different. And there were only three this time. I paid closer attention. They obviously didn't think I'd noticed them, and they were giggling. They slowed and increased their pace with mine. Clearly I had some stalkers. I managed to outmaneuver them and get home with no one tailing me. If I see them tomorrow, there could be a problem._

_Entry number three: July Nineteenth._

_Neji didn't want to fight today. He claimed he was busy, but I'm sure he just realizes that he's no match for me. I told such to Sakura and she laughed at me. I asked her what was so funny, and she said that I was arrogant. The nerve. I told her if I was bluffing then she should have no trouble fighting me. She accepted the challenge and we headed to the training grounds. _

_At first it seemed that she was just as weak as I remembered, but in hindsight, I think she was just warming up. A note of interest, Sakura creates boulders in the ground and can be rather funny when she's angry. This anger is usually followed up by pain from the annoyance at hand. In this case, me. _

_You might ask, well what did you do to annoy her? And I would answer that you are stupid. Isn't it obvious? I told her she was still weak. Of course, now I know that she was warming up, but at the time I was annoyed. I wanted a real fight. And so she, of course, got angry and put holes in everything in sight. That included trees. By the end of the round I think she managed to break a few of my ribs, not without withstanding some damage from me of course. _

_I told her that I was going to the hospital but she threatened to break more of my bones unless I let her fix me up there. This is when I discovered, not only has she increased in combat skills, but Sakura is an amazing medic. The wonders of this world never cease. _

_So here I was, heading back to my apartment again, when I noticed the girls. I was paying more attention this time, and I saw them come out of a bookstore. It was weird; it was almost like they were waiting for me. Now, this is really bizarre, because I thought everyone here hated me, so why should I have fangirls following me? _

_I decided to confront them. Gone are the days when I just ignore and put up with it. I turned around and asked them if they had anything better to do than stalk me around town. They all panicked and denied my allegation, of course. And then they scattered. I was so frustrated I didn't even bother eating dinner (Sakura made me eat lunch. She said that not eating is a sign of depression. As if.). _

_Entry number four: July Twentieth. _

_This is so stupid. I don't know why I'm still doing this dumb journal. I trained and ate. There is nothing noteworthy about today except that there were no creepy stalkers._

_Entry number five: July Twenty-first._

_I told Sakura that I was done using this journal and ended up in another fight (that I could have won thank you very much) which ultimately convinced me that it wasn't worth stopping this far into the week. Two days of this left. _

_They (Team Seven) asked me what I am doing for my birthday. To be honest, I'd forgotten about it. Sakura got mad and told me that you were only twenty-one once. I responded that you were actually twenty-one for 365 days. She, of course, called me a smart ass and told me that we were doing something for my birthday. Whatever. _

_I didn't feel like training today. Didn't want to risk the chance of seeing those girls again. _

_Entry number six: July Twenty-second. _

_Yeah yeah, blah blah. I trained again today. I mean, really, is my life really all that interesting? This isn't solving any stress problems I may or may not have; it's creating them! And not to mention those stupid stalkers…they were following me again. Different girls, as usual, this time. This is just becoming absurd.  
I mentioned it to Sakura, who thought the whole thing was very funny. She said that she'd noticed and just hadn't said anything. I asked her why they were following me, and she said it was for the same reason that they followed me when I was twelve. Whatever happened to Konoha hating me because I was a missing nin? _

_Sakura said there was nothing I could do to stop them from following me but I don't think I can handle this much longer. I'm a guy that likes privacy and solitude. _

_She told me not to make plans for tomorrow night because we were celebrating my birthday. What the hell made her think I __ever__ made plans?_

_Entry number seven: July Twenty-third. _

_More stalkers today. Sakura says that I just need to "man up" and ignore it. Can't believe she's insinuating that I'm not a man. We didn't train because she insists that I be totally awake for tonight. They keep telling me to be happy because it's my birthday. They must know I don't care. But anyway, they are coming to pick me up in a few, so I'm going to stop writing now. Hopefully I'll never have to write in this journal again._

_So happy birthday to me. I just can't wait until tonight! (This is dripping with sarcasm). _

Sasuke put down the pen and closed the journal. He couldn't wait for this day to be over. He turned out the light as he left his room and settled on his couch with a book until Naruto and Sakura arrived. One of them was banging on the door and Sasuke thought about grabbing a kunai as he went to answer it. The moment he opened the door Naruto hugged him. Sasuke wasn't sure how to react and instead shoved Naruto away towards a laughing Sakura.

"Are you drunk?" he asked, baffled. Naruto was laughing as he spoke.

"No way, Sasuke. But we will be soon!"

Sasuke blinked and goggled at them. "W-what?"

Naruto grinned and grabbed him by the shirt sleeve. "Let's go!"

They dragged him all the way to the bar. Naruto found a table right away and ordered them a round of drinks on him.

"What would Hinata say?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. Naruto frowned.

"What you don't know can't hurt you," he said offhandedly. Sasuke scoffed and thought about Itachi.

"Yeah right," he muttered. Sakura smiled and toasted to Sasuke's birthday. Within an hour, Naruto was totally drunk. Sasuke decided he'd had enough of this party and snuck out while Sakura was trying to ditch some guy flirting with her.

He stood outside on the porch and leaned forward on the wooden railing. He took a deep breath and sighed, watching the moon. When he looked down he was sure he saw something or someone move in the shadows. His hand instinctively reached for a weapon when another much softer hand took his. He stopped himself from jumping and looked over. Sakura smiled.

"It's just fangirls," she said. He frowned.

"I really don't understand why I still have them after everything I've done," he said.

Sakura let go of his hand and shoved hers in her pockets. "Some people don't know how to grow up," she said simply. He looked away.

"And you do?"

Sakura laughed. "Yes, and that happened a long time ago. If I were to want to date you again, I'd have a much better reason."

"Hm." Several minutes passed in silence as they observed the moon. It was full that night. A cloud passed over it and Sakura sighed.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked her. She shrugged.

"He's fine. The owners of the bar will make sure he makes it home alright."

Sasuke nodded. "Then I'm going home too."

Sakura nodded and watched him start to walk away. "Oh, and Sasuke?" He turned and looked. She smiled brightly. "Happy birthday."

"Hmph." He turned, and making sure she couldn't see, he smiled. "Yeah."

* * *

A week had passed since Sasuke's birthday and he hadn't seen a fangirl since. Why did they suddenly decide to stop now? Was twenty-one the magic number? Sasuke frowned as he stepped out of his front door. Looking up, he saw Sakura. She was on the far side of the street and didn't see him, seemingly preoccupied by whistling a happy tune.

"Hey," he said. She stopped and looked over. Sasuke raised his eyebrows. This girl has good hearing.

"Sasuke! What are you up to?"

He shrugged and met her on the street. "Getting something to eat I guess."

She smiled. "You wanna join me?"

He shrugged again and she smiled. They began to walk. "Anything new?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm. No stalkers anymore," he commented.

"Oh yeah? Well that's good." She was smiling in a way that Sasuke was very suspicious of.

"What did you do?" he asked. Sakura laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura teased. Sasuke stepped in front of her and stopped.

"What did you do?" he repeated. Sakura's grin widened.

"I may have threatened them a little bit." Sasuke was frowning. "Like you wouldn't have done it yourself," she defended. "And besides, you didn't really think that my birthday present to you would be a beer, did you? Consider this your present: peace and quiet."

Sasuke smirked. "Fine. Thanks." Sakura's eyes widened. She couldn't quite believe he thanked her. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What exactly did you say?" he asked.

She was still in shock. "What? Oh, that. Well, I said that we were dating," she blushed, "and that I'd beat them to a bloody pulp if I or you caught them following you again."

Sasuke's smirk widened. "Well then we wouldn't want to disappoint them, would we?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. Was he implying what she thought he was? "Sorry, was that the Uchiha way of asking a girl out?" Sakura reaffirmed.

Sasuke laughed. "I guess."

Sakura was speechless. Sasuke turned and began to walk away. Sakura gaped at him as he walked. A moment later he turned to see if she was following. "So you coming or what?"

She shook her head in disbelief and then smirked. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming." She ran to catch up. "Oh, and by the way, Sasuke....what did you do with the journal? I know the time limit is up...but, did it help?"

Sasuke smirked. "Oh, that? Hmm, no it didn't help," he lied. "I burned it."

"Sasuke!" His smirk widened as she punched him in the arm.

Back at Sasuke's apartment, the journal poked out from under a stash of unmanaged books.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Hope it was good! Please review!! **


End file.
